Roar
Piosenka Katy Perry - thumb|left|600px thumb|left|670 px ' ' ' ' 'Tekst piosenki po Amerykańsku:' I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now Chorus I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar roar roar roar You’re gonna hear me roar Now I’m floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready ’cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now Chorus I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar roar roar roar You’re gonna hear me roar roar roar You'll hear me roar roar roar You're gonna hear me roar... Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar I got the eye od the tiger , a fighter , dancing thtough the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar roar roar roar You’re gonna hear me roar roar roar You'll hear me roar roar roar You're gonna hear me roar... 'Tekst piosenki po Polsku:' Zwykle gryzłam się w język i wstrzymywałam oddech Nie miałam odwagi, by namieszać i zrobić bałagan Więc siedziałam cicho, grzecznie przytakując Chyba zapomniałam o tym, iż miałam wybór Pozwoliłam ci pchnąć mnie za granicę swojej wytrzymałości Nic nie znaczyłam, więc na wszystko dałam się nabrać Gnębiłeś mnie, ale się podniosłam Już otrzepałam się z kurzu Słyszysz mój głos, słyszysz ten dźwięk Jak grzmot, zamierzam wstrząsnąć ziemią Gnębiłeś mnie, ale się podniosłam Szykuj się, bo mam dość Widzę to wszystko, teraz to widzę Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień, Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy od lwiego, Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Teraz unoszę się jak motyl Żądląc jak pszczoła, zasłużyłam na uznanie Przeszłam od zera do mojego własnego bohatera Gnębiłeś mnie, ale się podniosłam Już otrzepałam się z kurzu Słyszysz mój głos, słyszysz ten dźwięk Jak grzmot, zamierzam wstrząsnąć ziemią Gnębiłeś mnie, ale się podniosłam Szykuj się, bo mam dość Widzę to wszystko, teraz to widzę Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień, Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy od lwiego, Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Usłyszysz mój ryk Ryk, ryk, ryk Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień, Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy od lwiego, Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Och, och, och, och, och, och, Och, och, och, och, och, och Och, och, och, och, och, och Usłyszysz mój ryk Och, och, och, och, och, och, Och, och, och, och, och, och Usłyszysz mój ryk Och, och, och, och, och, och, Usłyszysz mój ryk... Ry-yk, ry-yk, ry-yk, ry-yk, ry-yk Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień, Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy od lwiego Bo jestem mistrzynią, i usłyszysz mój ryk Och, och, och, och, och, och Och, och, och, och, och, och Usłyszysz mój ryk Och, och, och, och, och, och Och, och, och, och, och, och Usłyszysz mój ryk Och, och, och, och, och, och Och, och, och, och, och, och Usłyszysz mój ryk Och, och, och, och, och, och Usłyszysz mój ryk... Kategoria:Katy Perry